I Know I Can Treat You Better Than He Can
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: Logan likes Camille but she's with James. What will he do to make her his? Song fic of "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes. A random idea one day. One-shot. LoganXCamille JamesXCamille


_I was listening to Pandora the other day and this song came on and I thought "hey! That would be a PERFECT song for Lomille after they broke up in "Big Time Girlfriends" so I copied and pasted the lyrics from Google onto another Google Doc and started writing!_

 _My new Pal story is still in the works but I'll start publishing sometime next week. I can't upload it tomorrow because I'll be at a club sleepover all weekend and Sunday is my weekend homework day. I still have to start writing 2 Lomille stories, 1 BTR story, and 1 more Pal story, not including the one I'm currently working on. On top of all that, I have to sleep, study, eat, go to class, do all my extra curriculars and take care of myself._

 _Anyways, enjoy my new Lomille one-shot. I don't own BTR or Shawn Mendes, though I would gladly do if I could._

* * *

 **Treat You Better**

Logan thought he was doing the right thing when he broke up with Camille after she kissed his best friend. The first kiss was in the script. The second wasn't. He knew he still had feelings for her, he just wouldn't admit it. James, on the other hand, liked Camille before Logan started liking her. When Logan started to develop feelings for the method actress, he backed off because he knew true love only came once in a lifetime. When the couple broke up, everyone was in shock. Everyone thought they would last, they thought wrong. Everyone, that is, except James. You see, he never forgot his feelings for Camille. When Logan broke up with her, he thought it was his time to swoop in to become her Prince Charming, but that would be breaking a code. Being the rebel he was, he didn't care. He still asked her out, and to everyone's surprise, especially Logan's, she said yes.

They've been going out for 3 months and in the beginning, he was showering her with gifts and affection. Each night, he would kiss her good night. Each date was better and more special than the previous. He would cuddle with her until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, nothing didn't last long. As the weeks went by, they became more distant. No more gifts. No more affection. No more kisses. I bet you're wondering what happened. Camille found out that he was seeing the new girl. When she approached him on the subject, he said that the only girl that he loved was her. Both of them knew he was lying but Camille forgave him.

Then Camille caught his eyes gazing on a tall and skinny blonde, tanning by the pool. "What are you looking at?"

James snapped out of his gaze and shook his head. "Nothing". Camille eyed him as he returned his gaze. Strike two.

Every time she caught him, she forgave him. He kept telling her that nothing was going on between him and another girl. That he loved her, not someone else and she believed him.

Logan saw their relationship play out from the sidelines. He saw every time James pulled back, Camille would pull closer. He saw the hurt in her eyes each time he lied. He saw her run to Carlos every time James would cheat. He would reassure her that she was the only one he truly loved. She would cry into his shoulder and he would rub her back. And all Logan could do was watch.

 _(Lyrics removed for copyright reasons)_

One day, she came running to Carlos but he was out with a Jennifer. Instead, she found Logan reading a book in the crib. She had no choice but to run to him and sob on his shoulder. His natural instinct was to kiss her until she was better but that would be so wrong on so many levels. Instead he just rubbed her back and soothed her, letting her cry into his thin white shirt. He had never seen her like this.

"What is wrong with me?" Camille sobbed.

Logan reassured her. "Nothing's wrong with you"

"How do you know?"

"Cam," Logan took her face so she was looking at him. "You are so amazing and wonderful and funny and talented and optimistic and beautiful." A smile broke out on Camille's face. He just called her "beautiful." He had never called her "beautiful" before.

 _(Lyrics removed for copyright reasons)_

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. His hands on her waist. Her arms around his shoulders. They were inches apart. It's like that time slowed down.

 _(Lyrics removed for copyright reasons)_

Their noses touched. They tilted their heads and closed their eyes. Their lips touched in a sweet kiss that both Camille and Logan had missed for 3 months. Logan was the one to pull back. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

 _(Lyrics removed for copyright reasons)_

He cupped his hands under her face. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Cam?" The question surprised her. She had no idea why.

"I don't know. I just thought he would change." He heard desperation in her voice. She started tearing up again. "I thought he would stop after the first time he cheated. I thought he loved me. I guess I thought wrong"

All she wanted was for the hurt to just go away. Besides, 99% of problems just go away by themselves _("Big Time Decision" reference. Go watch it and see what I mean)._ She didn't want to come home crying because James would have his eyes on someone else. She didn't want to run to Carlos every time he cheated. She just wanted it all to stop.

 _(Lyrics removed for copyright reasons)_

A tear was running down her cheek and he wiped it off with his thumb. She looked up into his eyes and she melted, just like she did 3 months ago. His eyes showed concern and worry. He was worried about her, and that was just so cute.

 _(Lyrics removed for copyright reasons)_

The moment was interrupted when James and Carlos barged in through the door. Both Logan and Camille scooted away from each other, both turning pink in the process. "Well, Carlos. I think our plan worked"

"I agree." The Latino crossed his arm and nodded. "Operation: Get-Logan-and-Camille-Back-Together was a success!"

"Boom!" The two friends fist bumped and left the apartment, leaving both Logan and Camille speechless.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "So I guess we're back together."

"I guess so." Camille smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

 _Like my surprise ending? Like and Review please! Thank you! :D_


End file.
